Paranormal Pandemonium
by Storytellergirl32
Summary: Kate Fuller and Seth Gecko go on a treasure hunt!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 _ **Kate Fuller was standing in front of the RV outside of that awful nightmarish bar/strip club, when Seth Gecko stumbled out covered in dirt, blood, and vampire culebra guts just like her.**_

 _ **He walked up to the black convertible as he looked up he saw Kate.**_

 _ **"Seth do you want some company?" she asked him**_

 _ **His breathing became more steady as his dark eyes looked at her face.**_

 _ **"Yeah." he said**_

 _ **They didn't say it, but they both needed each other now. Kate tossed the keys to the RV aside and got in the passenger side of the car.**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **"Jason, Why are we here in Houston exactly?" Hazel asked in a whisper**_

 _ **Jason, Hazel, and Leo were crouched behind some tin garbage cans outside of a brick stucco warehouse.**_

 _ **"I told you, my dad said there were monsters down here and in Mexico. He said they were called culebras." Jason explained**_

 _ **Leo's brows furrowed at that. He had never heard of culebras before.**_

 _ **"What are culebras?" Hazel asked voicing the same question.**_

 _ **Jason looked puzzled. He was trying to figure out how to explain.**_

 _ **"Just try and imagine a cross between a vampire and a snake." he said finally**_

 _ **Leo and Hazel widened their eyes and gaped at one another.**_

 _ **"How do we fight them?" Leo said**_

 _ **"Dad said a wooden stake through their heart is the best way to kill them." Jason replied**_

 _ **"Well is there a hardware store close by." Leo answered with a heavy sigh**_

 _ **"Shhh, " Hazel said**_

 _ **The three of them went very quiet. Their eyes looked straight ahead at the ware house. What looked to be just an average moving van had parked in front of the building.**_

 _ **A tall, slim, handsome man who was about in his thirties walked around to the back of the truck.**_

 _ **"Why would he be driving a moving truck in a suit?" Jason asked**_

 _ **Hazel shushed him again.**_

 _ **The man opened the back and inside stood several scared young women. The girls looked about their ages. Sixteen, seventeen, maybe eighteen. He was talking to them but Jason and his friends were not close enough to hear what he was telling them. The girls were very scared. They walked shaking the whole time down the ramp the man had set up, so the girls could get down.**_

 _ **"What is this some sort of human trafficking thing?" Hazel asked**_

 _ **"You could say that!" a husky female voice said from behind them.**_

 _ **Jason, Hazel, and Leo turned. They stood up. In front of them now was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and eyes to match. She was petite, she was wore a tight black shirt, tight black jeans, and black high heeled boots.**_

 _ **She smirked at them. "What are three demi gods doing here?" she asked**_

 _ **"How do you know who we are?" Hazel asked her stepping forward.**_

 _ **"We culebras can read minds." she said**_

 _ **At the mention of culebras, the three teens backed up. They kept moving backwards until they bumped into someone.**_

 _ **They turned and saw the same man from earlier. Only now his face had changed. His eyes had turned a bright green, and his skin looked like he had sprouted snake like scales. The scariest part though were the two long snake like fangs sticking out of his mouth.**_

 _ **The three demi gods screamed.**_


	2. Demi Gods on a Stakeout

_**Chapter two**_

 _ **"Who are we meeting?" Seth Gecko asked Kate Fuller**_

 _ **The two of them were eating breakfast at a mom and pop diner in Houston.**_

 _ **"Dean and Sam Winchester. They have fought all kinds of monsters." Kate said**_

 _ **Seth put his fork down. "And just how did you find out about these guys." he asked**_

 _ **"Ranger Freddie told me. When he realized his investigation took a supernatural turn, he found out about hunters. Hunters hunt vampires, werewolves, witches, zombies, and even ghosts." She said**_

 _ **"Oh my, is Ranger Freddie coming too." Seth asked**_

 _ **Kate shook her head, "No just the Winchester brothers." she replied**_

 _ **Seth only grinned at Kate. "You are a amazing " he said**_

 _ **Kate grinned wildly. "I know." she said**_

 _ **Their attention went to the window of the diner. The roar of a muscle car's engine could be heard out front. A sleek black 67' chevy was put into park. Two young men close to Seth and Ritchie's ages got out.**_

 _ **"Is that them?" Seth wanted to know**_

 _ **"I think so." Kate answered**_


End file.
